


The Master

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Terrorform, Episode: s05e06 Back To Reality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: Gratuitous PWP inspired by a Tumblr post about THAT oiling scene in "Terrorform".  What if "The Master" isn't a hideous monster but someone altogether closer to home?





	The Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCowboyArtHistorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowboyArtHistorian/gifts).



> All credit to 2nd-Tech-AJ-Rimmer for the Tumblr post and subsequent discussion which inspired me to write this: "Terrorform. Except for when ‘the master’ makes his grand appearance from the shadows it’s a sexy Sebastianesque Lister holding a holowhip."
> 
> The holowhip didn't fit this narrative but other elements from our convo do feature.
> 
> I hope I've gifted this to the right AO3 account; let me know if not.

“In accordance with the appetites of the Dark One, malicious ruler of this domain, we, the Hooded Legions, proffer up this sacrifice to slake the vile depraved thirstings of the Unspeakable One.”

“Well, that’s cleared that up,” Rimmer managed as he tried desperately not to panic.  Not the easiest thing when you’d been kidnapped and manacled to a pillar in a dungeon by a crowd of hooded and robed men.  Frankly, it was all veering uncomfortably close to some of the letters in  _ Big Boys In Boots  _ magazine.

“Oh!  Thank God, thank God.”  His relief as the red-eyed weirdos disappeared and were replaced by two lissom, scantily clad blondes was overwhelming.  “You know, I actually thought I was in the most awful danger-”

He was momentarily rendered speechless as they unceremoniously ripped off his voluminous robe, leaving him almost naked.

OK, maybe a touch on the eager side.  But never let it be said that Arnie J couldn’t handle the ladies.  “Is it me, or has it suddenly got rather hot in here?”

 

 

 

He carried on talking as the - handmaidens? - oiled his exposed body, trying to take his mind off how vulnerable he was.  Neither responded to his babbling.  They simply went about their task, their long gold-varnished fingernails leaving indentations all over his skin.  It wasn’t exactly unpleasant; in fact it was strangely-

The pleasantly resigned state of mind he was falling into, lulled by the soothing motions, ended abruptly as they stopped and walked away from him.

“My God, are you going to take a flying leap?!” he asked incredulously as they mounted a set of stone steps leading to a large gong.

“We are going to summon the Master,” one replied as though her statement was the most ordinary thing in the world rather than a sentence guaranteed to set off alarm bells in the brain of any self-respecting red-blooded male.

“You have been prepared for him,” her accomplice elaborated with an amused grin.

_ Ah. _  Rimmer tried to leave it there, but couldn’t.  “This Master character - and I acknowledge I may not want to know the full answer to this one - but why does he want me oily in particular?  Obviously, whatever he has in mind is facilitated by my being slippery and pliant, yes?”

“He always likes his victims to be oiled.  An oiled body is so much better for conducting the electricity.”

Rimmer exhaled at this nonchalant answer.  “Not the best news, but it could have been worse.”  He flinched at the resounding clang as the same handmaiden thumped the gong with all her strength.

He tried not to hyperventilate as the maidens left him alone.  So some sadistic bastard was about to electrocute him.  That was no reason to start crying for his Mum like a big baby, was it?  Was it?  He fought back a scream at the sound of footsteps.

“LISTER?!”  

Torn between relief and fury, a tirade sprang to his lips, then sputtered and died as he realised this definitely wasn’t his bunkmate.

The man approaching him might have the same physical form, but there was nothing of the grubby Scouser about him.  The way he walked, sinuous and purposeful.  The scent of a classy aftershave.  His elegantly form-fitting black suit.  And that hair, falling across his forehead in soft dark waves…

“Sebastian?” Rimmer squeaked.

 

 

 

How the smeg had he ended up a prisoner of Lister’s psychopathic alternate self who wasn’t even real?  Of course; this was a dream.  It had to be.  Shouldn’t he be waking up now?

“Boy, am I glad to see you.”  The words tumbled out before he could fully consider their implications.  Smeg, he hadn’t meant to sound so … breathy.

“Just to fill you in, there’s been a gigantic administrative cock-up.  Some of your staff have  **somehow** mistaken me for a virgin!”

“Quiet.”  Sebastian didn’t even bother to look at Rimmer as the single word departed his lips.  His tone was level, devoid of anger or threat.  A voice so accustomed to obedience that the effort required for either was simply not needed.

Rimmer watched as one neatly manicured hand reached towards the gleaming gold clip fastened to Sebastian’s black and gold tie and slid it off.  He instinctively recoiled as those fingers moved towards him, but with a pillar at his back there was nowhere for him to go.  He let out a small surprised sound as the clip was secured around one of his nipples.  

It didn’t hurt that much, just an uncomfortable pinch, but the casual invasiveness of the gesture stung more.  He had never felt more helpless as those dark eyes bored into his body as though they owned it, his cock beginning to harden against the cloth at his waist-

What?!   Oh no, no.  That was all he needed.  It must be a delayed response to the oiling.  And the clip pressuring his painful right nipple wasn’t exactly helping either.  A distraction.  He needed a distraction.

“Sorry, yes I do tend to jabber on a bit when I’m nervous.”  He gulped as he wondered whether the tie-pin had been partly intended as a warning.  Trust him to make things worse.

Ignoring him, Sebastian started to loosen his tie.  Rimmer squinted.  Was that-  He was almost certain that what he’d initially taken as a random pattern on the ebony material was actually repeated gold lettering.  It looked like an S and a - D?

Rimmer let out a sharp breath as Sebastian reached out to him.  Before he knew it, his own neck was encircled by monogrammed silk.  His treacherous cock was reacting very favourably to this latest development.

“Sebastian, what are you-”  He fell silent as Lister’s doppelganger fashioned the tie into a bow and pulled it taut around his neck, just tightly enough for it to be impossible for him to forget its presence.

Sebastian’s smile sent shivers down his spine.  “Stop pretending, Arnold.”

Rimmer whimpered as a hand bedecked with gold jewellery caressed his cheek.  “Yes,” he whispered.

Rings pressed into his flesh.  “What was that, Arnold?”

Rimmer mentally surrendered.  This wasn’t Lister and he was helpless anyway.  “Yes, Master.”  

He felt a huge weight float away from him as he spoke.  Despite his predicament, he had somehow never felt freer.

“That’s better.”  The tone softened slightly, sounding a little less strict and a little more approving.  There was nothing Rimmer wanted more than for this to continue as his raging hard-on overcame his fear.

Those hypnotic eyes roved possessively over him, landing at his groin.  “I think it’s about time to get rid of this, don’t you, Arnold?”  Too turned on to think clearly, Rimmer didn’t understand what he meant until the cloth protecting what remained of his modesty hit the floor, exposing his erection to the air.  

“Answer me when I speak to you, Arnold.”  Sebastian snapped the tie-pin on his rock-hard nipple, making him yelp.

“Yes, Master.”

Sebastian picked up one of the pitchers which the handmaidens had abandoned and dipped a hand into the remaining oil.  Strong fingers rubbed it into Rimmer’s buttocks with a touch a world away from the businesslike, disinterested blondes.  

The teasing motions were just too much for his already excited cock to handle.  Rimmer moaned as he felt the first stirrings of approaching climax, then bucked with the shock as a slick finger penetrated him, joined almost immediately by a second.  His knees went weak and he saw stars as Sebastian wrung an intense orgasm from him.

 

 

 

In Rimmer’s room in Legion’s space station, the newly hard-light hologram mumbled in his sleep as his body reset itself.  Almost immediately, his cock began to harden once more.

 

 

 

Rimmer’s post-orgasmic euphoria dissipated at the sound of that commanding voice.  “This isn’t good enough, Arnold.”

He blinked confusedly.  “Lister?  I mean, Master?”

“I didn’t give you permission to come.”

Rimmer hung his head.  “I - I beg your pardon, Master.”

“You’ll learn.  Starting now.”


End file.
